Just Friends
by UnlockCase07
Summary: A new semester comes and May is excited to see all of her friends... especially Drew. Noticing that Drew likes somebody else, what will May do? Warning: OOC Characters


**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

May skipped cheerfully on the way to school as she was excited to see her friends again. Ever since winter break came, she hasn't met them because they were on vacation. But now that the third semester has begun, she can see them again. _I hope that they will be delighted to see me!_

Turning around a corner, she saw green and almost immediately, her face beamed. _It's Drew!_ She approached the green haired boy that was just around the gate of the school. He was leaning on the gate and seemed to be talking to someone. "Hey Drew! Good mor-," May tried to say but cut herself short as she saw Drew talking to a girl who bad short brown hair like hers and almond colored eyes.

She gasped, causing Drew and the girl to look at her. May was shocked at the fact that Drew had a tint of blush on his face and frowned. Drew lightened up when he saw May and waved to her. "Good morning Airhead!" he greeted, causing May to smile slightly but she still feels annoyed that Drew blushed because of a girl.

"Good morning! And don't call me Airhead! Grass head..." she retorted, as Drew smirked at her. She tried to pretend that she didn't see the girl who was beside him and acted as if she was confused.

"Hmm? Who's your friend?" she asked and faked a smile towards the girl.

The girl smiled back to her attractively, causing May to see her face properly. _When it's this close, she actually looks pretty… _May shook her head in disgust._ No May! This girl might be your rival!_

"Oh, let me introduce you to her. She's Brianna, my childhood friend from La Rouse." He explained as he smiled towards Brianna who smiled back. May was offended because Drew gave one of his genuine smiles which he gives only to **her.**

"Brianna, this is May Maple, **my best friend**." Drew continued, unaware of the annoyance that May is building up.

"Nice to meet you May! I'm Brianna. I hope we can be friends!" Brianna sweetly stated, causing May to get jealous of her beauty and kindness.

_Yeah right. As if I'll be friends with someone who is after Drew! _"Nice to meet you too, Brianna! I'm May Maple and of course we can be friends! In fact I already think of you as a friend." She replied, while maintaining her fake smile towards the girl.

Drew didn't seem to notice because he was too busy staring at Brianna lovingly. May cringed in jealousy as she looked at the two looking at each other's eyes and couldn't hold back to interrupt. "Hey Brianna, what class are you in? I'm in 2-A by the way." She stated, totally faking a smile towards the girl who also smiled back widely.

"I'm in 2-A too May! How about you Drew?" she asked, her almond colored eyes shining brightly. Drew blushed faintly when Brianna looked over to him and fumed.

"I'm in 2-S…" he answered, slightly disappointed that he couldn't be in the same class as her. May felt her fist tighten.

"That's right; you're in the special class. So you can't disturb us from getting to know each other! Isn't that right Brianna?" she stated, linking her arms with Brianna's and sending her one of her trademark smiles which were famous around the school.

Drew chuckled. Yes, yes. I'll leave you two girls alone." He answered simply as he smirked towards May. It was like as if May got shot by one of Cupid's arrow.

_He really is the one for me…_ "Oh and by the way…" Drew added, catching May by surprise. "Be careful to not spread you're clumsiness on her alright?" he continued as he walked away, waving.

"Clumsiness is not an illness!" she retorted as she watched Drew's fading figure. She was about to wave back but looked over to see Brianna blushing while waving back.

She got a feeling that that wave from Drew was not for her but for Brianna, causing her to let out another frown. "What's wrong May?" Brianna asked as she noticed May's frown.

May was startled and quickly put on a fake smile. "It's just that Drew is so annoying right?" she lied, covering that fact that she thought that Brianna was the one who she found annoying.

"Not really. He's very kind to me." Brianna corrected, as she blushed. May got pissed by the comment. _Are you telling me that he treats you better than me? I'm his best friend! You're just a childhood friend from his past! I'm better than you!_

"I see. Brianna, do you like Drew?" she asked mischievously causing the girl to blush furiously. May's eyes widened. _So cute! Wait no! That's not my purpose here._

"How could you tell?" Brianna asked as she tried to hide her face from May who was smirking.

"Oh come on! It was so obvious!" she replied, making Brianna feel that she was no good at hiding things. _That should offend you a bit!_

"I wonder if Drew noticed it… What should I do if he did? I don't know what to think anymore!" she panicked, causing May to smirk even more.

"Don't worry Brianna. I will **never let him know** that you like him." She announced, attempting to gain Brianna's trust.

"Yeah! Thanks May. You're a really great girl. I can see why Drew likes you as his best friend. You really are reliable!" Brianna stated, smiling at May cutely.

_Are you trying to tell me that Drew only thinks of me as his best friend? No matter. All is going according to plan. _"You flatter me." She acted, as she gestured for Brianna that they should go into the school now since there would be students coming in the gate in less than a minute soon.

_I won't let you take Drew's heart Brianna. He's mine!_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

Drew blushed as Brianna's image came into his mind. _Why is her face coming into my head? Do I like her that much? _He stressed, whether he likes Brianna or not and decided to text May about it. Looking over his surroundings to see if someone was watching him, he slumped down his chair in relief when he found none.

Picking up his cell phone, he texted May. **'May, I have a question.' **

A message was sent to him as May's reply. **'What is it?'**

Drew gulped. Will May really be able to help him or not? If not, then he made a fun of himself with his best friend. _Best friend… Yeah! May's my best friend so I can tell her anything! _'Actually, I'm debating over myself if I like Brianna or not. What do you think?' he replied, still doubting.

He felt his muscles tense as May replied again. He opened the message slowly and peeked. **'I don't think you do.'** was written.

Suddenly, a wave of disappointment came upon him and he was confused. _Why was I disappointed over May's message that she thinks I don't like Brianna?_ **'Are you sure?'** he sent.

And after another second, Drew got a reply from May. S**'SURE I AM.'** she replied.

'**Alright then. Take care of her okay?'** he texted back.

'**You can count on it.**' was May's reply.

Drew had a feeling that May was up to something._ But what?_

Their teacher coughed. "Um… Drew. What are you doing?" he asked.

Drew gulped. "Um… uh…" he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say in the situation.

"Please see me after school." The teacher announced before going back to the front.

_Crap._

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

May felt herself holding back from slapping the girl right then and there. _Did Drew just ask her if he liked Brianna or not? What the hell? _May looked over to Brianna who sat beside her and smirked. _Sorry Brianna, but your too much of an obstacle for me._

"Hey Brianna, do you want to hang out after school?" May asked her, faking a smile again to the girl.

Brianna seemed to hesitate for a second. "Um… uh…" she stuttered and May smirked.

_Now to play the good girl. _"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you had plans after school. Please forget about it." she stated, forcing herself to let out tears in her eyes.

Brianna suddenly felt guilty, all according to May's plan. "Um, if you like, please come with me." She blurted out.

May smirked. _Now that's more like it. _"Can I?" she asked with fake hope.

"Of course!" Brianna announced, her lip curving into a smile.

"Thanks a lot Brianna! You're a really good friend! Well, where are we going?" she asked as she realized that she didn't know where they would be going yet.

"Drew's house." she announced, causing May's eyes to widen in shock. _What the hell? She's already going to Drew's house?_

May forced herself to not yell at the girl, but still, her voice was louder than what she intended. "What are you doing in Drew's house of all places?" she asked, and immediately regretted as she realized her tone was quite harsh.

"Eep! Um… I'm going to meet his parents. I haven't seen Uncle and Aunty Hayden for a long time." She stated, stepping back as she was startled by May's voice.

"Um… Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I was just shocked that you're going to Drew's house." May faked guilt causing Brianna to feel guilty as well. _Hmm? So if I go I can see Drew's parents and show off to them. That should impress Drew as well. However, I have to do something with this girl before that. She's annoying!_

"No it's alright. I was just a bit startled." She explained while trying to take down notes the teacher was writing.

_You're lucky enough that I didn't pounce on you the moment I saw you with Drew. _"Thanks!" May exclaimed, catching some attention from the students. _Oops!_

"And what are you talking about with Ms. Brianna, Ms. May?" their teacher asked, mischief glinting from her eye.

May and Brianna gulped before facing their teacher with a smile. "Nothing Teach!" they announced, cocking their head cutely in attempt to force their teacher to let them go.

"No use of doing that. You two will come to the faculty office after school." She announced before going back in writing some formulas on the whiteboard.

They looked at each other and sighed. _Now I can't see Drew's parents anymore. _She looked at Brianna who was slumped down her chair. _However, she can't see them either. _

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

"Now Drew, you're our model student here in campus so you should try to be more…" Drew's teacher went on and on, talking about Drew's flaws and how he could be a much better example for the students.

Drew sighed. _I was going to let Brianna meet my parents again, but in this situation, I'm afraid I have to postpone the appointment until tomorrow. _Drew blushed as another image of Brianna smiling at him came to his mind. _Damn! Why can't I get her out of my mind?_

_Do I like her?_

_But May said that I don't like her._

_Should I trust May?_

_Or not?_

_But she's my best friend._

_Sure she's an airhead but when it comes to love she's the best right?_

_I mean, I come to her almost every time I feel I'm in love._

_And she proved to me that I was not._

_What to do?_

_What to believe?_

_Hmm…_

_Hmmm…_

_Hmmmm…_

_**Maybe I do like her!**_

The teacher noticed Drew spacing out and got annoyed. "Hey Drew! Hey Drew! DREW HAYDEN!" he shouted at Drew's ears, causing his student to fall out of his chair in shock.

Drew got back up, pissed from his teacher's outburst. "That hurt you know! Why'd you do that for?" he rambled.

"You were dozing off in the middle of my session!" his teacher retorted.

Drew sighed as he realized he had no chance to win from his teacher. "No matter, can I leave now?" he asked, standing up and looking at the door.

"Uh… su-," his teacher was cut off as a piercing voice echoed through the room.

"**YOU GIRLS ARE FREAKING IDIOTS!"**

"Hahahahaha! Sorry teach!" May apologized as she bowed again and again at the fuming teacher in front of her.

Brianna was sound asleep even from the piercing sound that came from their teacher. Drew looked at them and smirked. "What did you do this time April?" he asked her, attempting to annoy the teen, which he successfully did so.

"It's none of your business Drew. And what are **you** doing here? Did our **model student** do something **bad?**" she mocked, perfectly adjusting her voice to the way Drew likes it.

"Well, it was **your fault that I got called to the office**, but it was probably **not my fault that you got called here.**" Drew pointed out the facts, causing May to get annoyed even more.

"Why you-," she was cut short as she realized that Drew was looking at Brianna. A wave of jealousy came upon her and without thinking, grabbed Brianna's hand harshly, causing her to wake up.

"Huh? What was I…Ouch!" she announced, as she looked at May's hand gripping her hand.

May's eyes glinted with menace as she looked at Brianna causing the poor girl to shiver. May stopped and faked a smile. "I'm so sorry! I thought that if I did that you might wake up!" she explained.

Brianna smiled. "Well, you had a good intention." she stated, rubbing her sore hand. _Why did May choose that method though?_

"I'm really sorry Brianna!" May apologized, smirking secretly at the thought that she hurt the girl.

"No, no. It's okay, really. You don't have to worry about it!" she answered, waving her arms in front of her in an attempt to show that she was alright.

Brianna then saw Drew and blushed. _Wait… If I was sleeping right before May woke me up then… _Brianna's face flushed redder than a tomato. _He saw my sleeping face! I hope I didn't drool! Oh and I hope that my snore wasn't that loud. What should I do! I'm so embarrassed!_

Drew chuckled, as if he had heard the girl's thoughts. "Don't worry Brianna. You didn't drool, and you didn't snore that loud, I think." He explained, smiling at Brianna.

Brianna flushed and nodded. _Aaahh! He definitely saw! He definitely saw! _"Sorry you had to see my ugly face…" she stated, apologizing at Drew.

Drew smirked and lifted Brianna's chin. "Hmm? This face here isn't so ugly." He announced, enjoying the moment that he can joke around with Brianna.

May couldn't control her jealousy and interrupted with the two. "Um… Drew? Can you please leave? I have something I want to talk about with Brianna." She explained, gesturing Drew to go out.

"Uh…sure. Later then Brianna!" he announced, walking out of the door, leaving the two alone in the room.

Brianna sighed and felt her heart still pounding fast. "What did you want to talk about May?" she asked, smiling at May who smiled back.

"I wanted to talk about… Drew." She announced, before pushing Brianna roughly, causing the girl to fall down on the ground.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Brianna asked as she stared at May's glare. _Why is May doing this? And she wanted to talk about Drew? Could it be?_

"You're in the way." May announced, crossing her arms as she leered at Brianna.

"Huh? I'm in the way? What do you mean?" Brianna asked her, totally confused of what she's talking about. _I haven't seen May like this before… Well, considering that I only met her a few hours ago…_

"I like Drew too you know. And you're in the way." May explained, stepping forward to Brianna, not taking her piercing sapphire blue eyes from her.

"How? Because I like him? Because I'm his childhood friend and I'm closer than him?" Brianna asked her, trying to find out why May would do something like she is doing now.

"Yes, yes, and yes. But the real reason is… **because Drew likes you."** May stated, grabbing Brianna's collar.

"I can't…breathe…" Brianna managed to mumble, despite her condition at the moment.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

Drew sighed as he waited for the two to come out. Then he heard a crashing sound and looked through the crack of the door to only see May lifting Brianna by her collar. "What are you doing May?" he asked as he ran towards the two and slapping May's hand from Brianna.

Brianna coughed like crazy and leaned her body at Drew's. "Are you alright Brianna?" Drew asked with concern, placing Brianna on a chair to rest.

"Why are you doing this May?" he asked her, glaring at May who flinched from his glare.

May leered menacingly at Brianna."Why are you siding with her? Aren't I your best friend?" she retorted, trying to act her way into Drew's favor.

"I don't side with anyone!" Drew announced, startling May a bit.

"Then why are you defending her instead of me?" she asked.

"She did nothing wrong! While you tried to hurt her!" Drew explained, making May feel guilty about her actions.

But May wasn't going to give up. Not just yet. **"I like you!"** she confessed.

Drew's eyes widened at her confession. "I'm sorry. But I don't think you are worthy enough. You're not my friend anymore." He managed to say, before carrying Brianna and leaving the room.

"Wait Drew! Drew!" May cried, she tripped on her own foot and fell down the floor face first.

"Why…? Why? **WHY!**" she cried, running after Drew and Brianna. _Why did you choose her over me? I've been with you for almost five years now. I did everything that I could do to make you fall in love with me, but…_

_**It wasn't enough…?**_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
